Unexpected Love
by sing a battle song
Summary: Adams aunt is getting remarried and is certain it's going to be a horrible experience, but a certain boy changes that opinion. Adam/Tommy!


It was that day. The day Adam has been dreading since his dad said the words "oh will you look at that your aunt Elena is getting married...again." Now here he was a few weeks later trying to tie this stupid tie and it just wasn't working. " Honey quit fretting with your tie and let me help you! I swear you are just like your dad. I literally just did this 5 minutes ago." His mom said chuckling while perfecting his tie. An hour later, it was time for the ceremony. While everyone else was tearing up at the loving words spoken between the couple Adam was trying to stifle the yawn that was threatning to rip from his throat. Bored out his mind, been in the same scenario when he was 5, 11, and now 16.

The ceremony had ended and the reception has started. They introduced the newly wedded couple, had their first dance to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray which was far from the truth, Adam thought and giggled to himself. Everyone was now getting down on the dancefloor trying to steal the bride away from the groom, laughing having the time of their lives. Adam...well he was sitting at the table picking at the table cloth and drillling holes into the floor with his eyeballs. A voice shook him out of his trance. "Hey you don't look like you're having too much fun." The boy said. His voice a mix between sweet bells in the wind and and roughness. Adam was about to stammer out a reply when the boy reached out his hand.

"Hi I'm Tommy Joe, Don't worry I'll keep you company!" He said smiling a sweet smile. "I'm um Adam hi." Adam replied nervously holding out his hand and they shook. Sooo, you know the bride?" Tommy replied taking a seat next to Adam at the table. "Yeah um she's my aunt actually" " No way! my mom and her I guess are good coworkers so here we are. Weddings suck when you know nobody. Adam agreed and they kept talking and talking so much that they felt like they knew each other for a lifetime instead of just a hour and a half. While talking about their favorite things, Tommy reaches over and sets his hand on top ofAdams.

This startled Adam he's never really kissed a boy let alone hold hands with one. "Oh i'm sorry I just thought..." Tommy started but Adam interrupted, "No no please leave it I..I like it." Adam says voice sounding small and cheeks turning tomato red. Tommy lets a small smile spread across his face and this time laces their fingers together. After about 15 minutes full of bashful glances and small talk "Save the last dance for me" started to wallow out the speakers on the dancefloor. Tommy stands up and sticks out his hand blushing, he says "May I have this dance?" Adam nods slowly,stands up and takes his hand.

Tommy takes Adam into his arms, wrapping one around his waist the other clasping his hand. Adam blushes staring at the ground Tommy unclapses their hands for a moment and lifts his chin. "I wanna be able to see your beautiful face Adam." Tommy says and twirls Adam around. They dominate the dance floor. Everyone is staring even the other couples on the floor. Adams parents are staring, his mom hitting his dads arm she's pointing and smiling. Adam feels like he's in his very own fairytale and he couldn't be happier.

The dancing has settled and everyone is sitting enjoying the delicious wedding cake. Adam is walking past a table, wondering where Tommy is when he feels something tug at his ankle. He gasps and a little blonde head pokes out from under the table and motions for him to come under. "What are you doing under here crazy?" Adam asks giggling. "I just wanted some privacy with you that's all." Tommy says smiling cheekily. They try eating the cake with their arms intertwined feeding it to each other, but Adam kept poking Tommy with the fork and Tommy was getting cake on Adams nose.

They giggled and decided just to feed each other normally. When the cake was eaten and they were sitting with their hands intertwined just enjoying each others company, Adam decides to be brave and make a move. He leans foward giving Tommy a light peck on the mouth. Tommy scoffs and asks "What kind of kiss was that?" Adam feels embarrased at first but then Tommy holds his face in his hands and fuses their lips together. It was everything Adam ever dreamed of. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Tommy pulls away and Adam still has his eyes closed. Tommy laughs and Adam opens his eyes and blushes. " That was my first kiss." Adam says dreamily. "Mine too I'm glad we could share that together.

They continue to press little kisses between each other. They finally come out from under the table and the photographer comes up and yells "Cheese!" then walks away. They dance and laugh some more hold hands and are just incrediably happy. Its midnight and everyone is departing leaving for their cars to go home. Adam and Tommy are holding hands and Tommy asks "Will I ever see you again?" his eyes brimming with thin tears. "Of course I'll make sure of it." Adam wipes a stray tear from Tommys face and kisses him one last time. Then they depart.

_15 years later..._

a couple years after their meeting at the wedding,Adam and Tommy end up running into each other. They dated until one october day Adam decides to ask Tommy to marry him. They marry in the moonlight in November. They ate cake under the table, Danced their first dance to "Save the last dance for me" and Enjoy life. Six years later while they're cleaning out their garage Tommy finds a box and opens it he pulls out a picture and flips it around. He gasps and calls Adam over. "Adam look!" Adam looks and recognizes the photo as the wedding they met at when they were just sixteen. They both reminice over that important moment in life. Adam pulls Tommy into his lap and tells him he's glad to have him in his life. If it wasn't for that wedding they would've never met . He would've never have this beautiful man in his life. He thanks his lucky stars and his aunt Elena for getting remarried then showers his husbands face with kisses.

_**The End!**_


End file.
